All-In-One Romance/Quotes
:(Timmy digs into his drawer and finds a Magic Muffin) :Timmy: Hey, I remember this! It's my Magic Muffin that I saved up for who knows how long ago! :Cosmo: You saved it up because...? :Timmy: Because after what happened when I left it in school and A.J.'s monkey, Bippy, ate it, I decided to... :Wanda: Wait, what happened to Bippy anyway? :Timmy: A.J. told me that he's been assigned a part-time job of selling muffins. Kids love seeing animals with opposable thumbs selling food. :Cosmo: Well, you have a Magic Muffin for so long, and it still hasn't become rotten? :Timmy: Cosmo, the Magic Muffin never rots. It may taste like it's rotten, but it isn't. What, you want to throw it into the Super Toilet or something? :Cosmo: AAGH! So... much... clogging! (sucks his thumb) :Poof: You remember Trixie, right? Y'know, those times when you were kissing the pillow in your sleep? :Timmy: Hey, sometimes a boy gets lonely! :Wanda: He's just joking, sport! I also seem to remember Tootie being really crazy for you. :Timmy: Hmm... I know that the Magic Muffin allows for wishes that Da Rules wouldn't normally allow. Does this mean that the Magic Muffin can also allow wishes that interfere with true love? :Wanda: Yes. :Timmy: Well, in that case, (snaps fingers) I've got an idea! ---- :(Timmy brings over Trixie & Tootie into his room) :Trixie: Why are we in your room? :Timmy: You'll see. :Tootie: See what? I've always wanted to go to your room! Is it a slumber party? :Timmy: Nah, even better! (hides under the bed, holds up the Magic Muffin, whispering) I wish Trixie & Tootie were combined into a beautiful girl! (takes a bite, '''POOF!' Timmy then gags from the terrible flavor of the muffin and comes out from under the bed, takes a look at the result and has hearts in his eyes, as Trixie & Tootie were indeed combined into a beautiful girl)'' :Girl: Timmy, are you okay? :Timmy: (shakes his head, blushing) Yeah. Have a look in the mirror, Trixie. Uh, I meant Tootie. Oh, scratch that, I'll call you Trixootie. :(Trixootie takes a look in Timmy's mirror and is awestruck by her prettiness) :Trixootie: Timmy, tell me I'm pretty. :Timmy: Well, Trixootie, you are the prettiest girl that I've ever seen. And those glasses look great on you! :Trixootie: Oh, thank you, Timmy! (hugs Timmy, who sighs) :Timmy: (to himself) The muffin may have tasted terrible, but it was worth it! ---- :(Ivan & Veronica are talking about Crocker in school) :Ivan: ...And then I said "Hey, Crocker! Where'd you get that grade stamper from? China?" :Veronica: (laughs) Oh, Ivan, you never fail to crack me up! Say, have you seen Trixie? :Ivan: No, why? :Veronica: You see, I have to go discuss "girl stuff" with her. :Ivan: (looks at Timmy with Trixootie) Now who could that be? :(Timmy walks up) :Timmy: Hi, guys. I've heard Trixie got sick today, so I called in a replacement for you, Veronica. :Veronica: A... a replacement? Whaddya mean, a...(sees Trixootie, her jaw drops from the beauty) Who is that? :Timmy: That's Trixootie, my new girlfriend. :Trixootie: Hey, Veronica! How's it going? :Veronica: Oh, fine, just perfectly fine! :Ivan: Этот мальчик наконец нашел себе девочку, которая популярна и влюблена в него. Наверное я схожу с ума? (This boy's finally got a girl that's popular and has a crush on him. Maybe I'm going crazy?) :Trixootie: Well, I better go and find my locker. See you later, Timmy! (kisses Timmy, whose face turns red, then goes off-screen, Veronica sees it, sheds a tear, then runs away crying) :Ivan: Great, now Veronica's upset... And I thought she said she was perfectly fine! (to Timmy, who looks really dazed) So, Timmy, you like your new girlfriend, huh? :Timmy: Yeah. She's so beautiful, like Trixie & Tootie combined! A kiss from her is like being picked up by thousands of angels on your shoulder. (sighs) :Ivan: Тимми? (pushes him) Тимми, очнись! (Timmy? Timmy, wake up!) (groans, then blasts Timmy with an airhorn, which startles him) :Timmy: Thanks, Ivan. I just got a bit carried away and a bit dreamy there. :Ivan: You're welcome. :Cosmo: Where's Veronica? :Ivan: She ran away crying. :Wanda: She seems to be upset that she didn't get to kiss Timmy like Trixootie, as he calls her. :Timmy: I made her using this rule-free Magic Muffin that I saved up. (shows the Magic Muffin to Ivan) I can't believe I haven't done that sooner! :Ivan: I see. Can you disable your rule-free wish with the fairies? :Timmy: Yeah, but I don't want this girl to go. She's like a girl that I always wanted to date...she's as pretty as Trixie and as passionate as Tootie. :Ivan: (deadpan) Let me guess, you combined them two, right? :Poof: Yes, that's what he did. :Ivan: (sigh) I better go and talk to Veronica. ---- :(Veronica is sitting alone in Trixie's seat at the cafeteria, weeping. Ivan comes over to comfort her) :Ivan: What's wrong, Veronica? You said you were fine and then you suddenly ran away crying, like you got dumped or something! :Veronica: (through tears) Timmy's a traitor! The only one I can trust anymore is Trixie, and she's not even here with me! :Ivan: Now, calm down. You know that Timmy's in love with 2 girls, right? :Veronica: Yeah. :Ivan: He just loves Trixie more than he does Tootie, and certainly a LOT more than you. Why? Because you're always pretending like you don't love him! Not to mention, you're the crazy girl, as Timmy once said. Attempting to creep on Timmy like that is a bad idea! :Veronica: (yelling) YOU'RE A BAD IDEA! :Ivan: Sheesh, Veronica, get a hold of yourself! And why am I a bad idea exactly, huh? Only because I'm not Timmy, right? :Veronica: No, because you're just trying to distract me from Timmy, and get him together with Trixie! :Ivan: I'm not trying to get Timmy & Trixie together, okay? It's his own decision! :Veronica: (stops crying) Okay. :Ivan: So, Veronica, what's your deal with Timmy, exactly? :Veronica: Well, my love for him burns with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns, which is just like Timmy's love for Trixie. :Ivan: I see. If I understand correctly, you love him only because he loves Trixie? :Veronica: Yeah. But please, don't tell anyone about this, not even Trixie! :Ivan: Don't worry, Veronica. I promise not to tell anyone about your love for Timmy. I know that you secretly love him, and I respect that. :Veronica: (hugs Ivan) Спасибо. (Thank you.) :Ivan: Wait, Veronica, you speak Russian? :Veronica: Да, я изучала для тебя. (Yes, I learned it for you.) ---- :Vicky: Where is that little twerpette that's my sister? :Trixootie: (offscreen) She's coming to teach you a lesson! (comes over to Vicky) :Vicky: Wow, Tootie, you look...different today. :Trixootie: You can call me Trixootie now. :Vicky: No way, you're still my little sister to me. (Trixootie grabs her and hangs her upside down) Hey, what do you think you're doing?! (Trixootie hangs Vicky above a toilet, preparing to give her a swirly) Oh, no, I know what this means! (Trixootie dunks Vicky into the toilet, making her scream. Nicky watches from the side, smiling from Vicky's pain) :Trixootie: Welcome to the corner of pay and back! (continues dunking her head into the toilet) This is for RUINING. MY. BIRTHDAYS! :Vicky: (screams) MAKE IT STOP! :Trixootie: Who's laughing now, Vicky? :Vicky: (panicking) Alright, alright, you win. Just don't give me anymore swirlies! (runs away) :Trixootie: That's more like it. (sighs dreamily and walks away) ---- :Ivan: I hate to say it, Veronica, (whispers) but that Trixootie girl that Timmy is dating now is Trixie and Tootie combined. Trixie didn't get sick, she fused together with Tootie. :Veronica: Huh? :Astronov: What he's saying is that Timmy took a Magic Muffin that he saved up a long time ago and used it to wish for Trixie and Tootie to combine into a beautiful girl. :Veronica: He did WHAT?! :Ivan: Now, now, keep your cool, Veronica. I've got a plan... ---- :Ivan: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Robot Tootie and Robot Trixie. I designed them myself! :Veronica: Wow, they both look quite authentic, almost like the real Tootie and Trixie! :Ivan: Now, these are just prototypes. I was unable to finish their memory chips that make them act exactly like the real Tootie and Trixie, so Wanda and Neptunia will have to take control of the robots from inside. :(Wanda and Neptunia go inside Robot Tootie and Robot Trixie, respectively) :Ivan: Now, see if you can control them. :(Wanda and Neptunia use the joysticks to control Robot Tootie and Robot Trixie) :Wanda/Robot Tootie: Testing, testing... :Ivan: Well, I'm happy that they both work fine. :Neptunia/Robot Trixie: Just because I look a bit like Trixie, that doesn't mean I have to be her! :Ivan: That's only temporarily. I haven't finished the voice modulator for these yet, so the voices that Timmy will hear will sound nothing like Tootie or Trixie. :Neptunia/Robot Trixie: That sucks. I hope you didn't put a kiss-operated self-destruct mechanism in there! :Ivan: Nyet, I didn't. :Wanda/Robot Tootie: Oh, thank Jorgen! I'm glad you didn't put THAT in, because if I kissed Timmy and this robot would self-destruct, that would be considered a bad design choice. ---- :(Dimmsdale Elementary) :Trixootie: And Francis, I love being pretty as much as I love Timmy, so don't you dare lay hands on him! And same goes to you, Mr. Crocker! STOP GIVING HIM F'S! :Timmy: (approaching Trixootie) Hi, Trixootie! :Trixootie: Oh, Timmy, (hugs Timmy) I'm so glad to see you! Did you see how I kicked Francis' butt? :Timmy: No, how? :Trixootie: I gave him a wedgie and punched him in the stomach! :Timmy: Woooow! :Trixootie: And I gave Vicky a swirly! :Timmy: No way! Trixootie, you're my perfect girlfriend. I love you! :Trixootie: I love you too, Timmy! (kisses Timmy on the lips) In fact, I love you so much, I want to be with you wherever you go! :Timmy: Yeah...(wide eyed) Wait, wherever I go? :Trixootie: Sure, what do you think? :Timmy: Uh... (has flashbacks to "Just the Two of Us!" when he and Trixie are alone in Dimmsdale and Trixie tried to get rid of Timmy; and other times Tootie stalked Timmy) Sounds great, but I really have to go. Alone. (runs away) :Trixootie: Timmy, wait! (starts running after Timmy) You said I was the perfect girlfriend for you, what's wrong? :Timmy: I changed my mind! :Trixootie: What? WHAAAAAAT?! :Timmy: You heard me! (runs outside of school) :Trixootie: Just leave him alone, he'll be back soon. No! I want to be with him! He can call you some other time! I'm...not...complying! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? :(Timmy runs over to Ivan's house, where Ivan, Veronica, Robot Trixie, Robot Tootie and Ivan's fairies are) :Ivan: Ah, Timmy, you're just in time to see my new robot duplicates of Trixie and Tootie! What do you think? :Timmy: They look great, but I don't have time. Trixootie's gone nuts! :Wanda: He had no idea. This would only end badly. :Cosmo: Yeah, like the time he wished to be alone with Trixie. :Timmy: Don't rub it in! Ivan, destroy these robots. :Ivan: Fine, they were prototypes, anyway. (pushes a button, Robot Trixie and Tootie explode, with Neptunia and Wanda charred) I can always make more robots. :Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish Trixootie was unfused! :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof wave their wands; raspberry) :Wanda: Sorry, but you need to use the Magic Muffin for this. :Timmy: Oh, alright. (holds up the Magic Muffin, takes a bite; '''UNFUSE!')'' :(Trixootie is running until she was unfused and Trixie and Tootie fall down) :Trixie: (groaning) Oh, my head hurts. :Tootie: What happened? :Ivan: (walking to Trixie and Tootie) You girls went totally out of control. :Trixie: I feel like I almost lost my mind. :Tootie: Me too. Though, at least I got to look a bit prettier for a while. :Astronov: Timmy, you okay now? :Timmy: Yeah... I'm cool, for now. I just can't believe combining Trixie & Tootie can have so many consequences. I'm sticking with either one. :Cosmo: But remember, you can only choose one girl in the future. Who shall it be? :Timmy: I dunno, but I'll think about it. :Ivan: Sounds reasonable. (to Trixie & Tootie) You're not gonna get together in a romantic relationship, are you? :Trixie: Well, I don't see that ever happening between me & Tootie. Don't get me wrong, she's cute, but if I were a boy, I'd personally prefer Veronica. :Veronica: Right on! :Ivan: I see, Trixie. It's hard being popular, not to mention, being constantly stalked by Timmy, and all. He's like that little plankton who wants a secret formula for a sandwich. :Tootie: Yeah, no matter what he does, he never gets what he wants. :Ivan: Good point, Tootie. I wish Timmy and the girls didn't remember anything about Trixootie! :(Astronov and Neptunia wave their wands;'TRIXOOTIE WHO?)'' :'''Timmy: What just happened? I've had a distinct feeling that I've made a wish about fusing. Oh well. ---- :Ivan: Glad that's over with. :Astronov: That sure was a mixed up love triangle for Timmy. :Ivan: We just need to make sure that Timmy never sees that magic muffin again. :Timmy: Hey, it's my Fairy-versary muffin. :Ivan and fairies: Noooo!! :Timmy: Then again, this could leave to a catastrophe. So, it's bye bye to this bad tasting dessert. (pulls up a hammer and squashes it) :Ivan and fairies: Phew! :(screen fades to black; Timmy and Poof pops up with the destroyed Robot Trixie and Tootie) :Timmy: What's with these robots? :Poof: I'd rather leave that thought in a blank. :(Title Card ending) Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!